


Dog gone it!

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Acts Like a Dog, Dean Has a Bad Day, Dog Dean Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Dean is a dog again! But It may just be what they need to take care of this caseI you like this story please leave a comment and kudo! Your support is appriciated





	Dog gone it!

Dean sat on a park bench, leaning over, fingers laced. He tried so hard to keep his eyes to the ground but the sounds going on around him are driving him mad. His legs trembled and his brow was sweating. "Stay, stay, stay" He repeated to himself "Sam said stay." The sounds of bouncing balls, squeakers, and barking dogs surrounded him, normally they were an annoyance but now was an attraction. "When will this stupid spell wear off!!! Damn it Sam!!!"

Just when Dean thought he was going to lose his mind two little black boots stepped into view. They were attached to long legs that disappeared under shorts and a plaid shirt. The person leaned over to look into Dean’s face. A long, grey, hanging scarf wrapped around her neck, long, wavy hair spilling out from under a grey beanie, followed by two ice blue eyes. Dean blinked noticing a brown heterochromia in their inner third of her left eye. She was so cute, Dean began to make small whining noises before he caught himself and muttered “crap…”

“Are you ok?” she traced her brow with her finger moving a stray hair from her face. She smiled at him but still showed her concern. “You’re shaking like a leaf, too much coffee?”  
She had noticed a spilled cup on the ground, it wasn’t his but he couldn’t tell her what was really going on. He looked done at it and gave a wobbly sheepish grin, he had to make something up and fast!

“Uh yeah, asked for basic cup, brother got me a triple red eye as a prank.”

“Oh? Well that’s not very nice”

“Nah, not at all” He gave a pained smirk and went back to his teeth chattering.

The girl felt sorry for Dean. She reached down and grabbed his hand “come on, let’s get you something to eat. Maybe getting something in you will help.” 

When she grabbed him he noticed a peculiar scent. He thought it might be perfume so he dismissed it though she did smell really nice. Earth, pine, cut wood, and flowers, which ones he didn’t know but he knew they were not your run of the mill grocery bred variety. He blushed a little trying not to let certain instincts take over. He coughed “But my brother told me to stay here.”

The girl frowned at him “I’m not going to let you spaz here in the park all alone, I said come!” She was very stern and he nodded immediately and got to his feet. Dean frowned a little, these unintentional dog commands were getting annoying. Stay. Come. He wanted it to stop. He then looked to the girl as she gave him a firm tug as she started walking “I better not run into your brother or I’m going to have to have a word with him.”

Dean shaded his eyes with his other hand as the girl drug him along, trying not to look at the dogs. He wasn’t sure who this girl thought she was but who was he to argue. She was saving him from the torture of a full on dog circus. Once they left the park he released a small sigh of relief but it wasn’t nearly over. Following her lead, they went to a nearby café and sat down at one of the outdoor tables. A waiter came by and the girl asked for some sandwiches, and unintentionally Dean gave a growl. They waiter looked at him strangely as Dean’s nails dug into the table. Dean forced himself to relax and apologized. The man just looked him up and down strangely and walked away. Dean cupped his hands against the sides of his head, his face wrought with worry and his leg started to bounce with anxiety. His senses were off the charts with hearing, smell, and being territorial was becoming increasingly irritating. He was becoming overwhelmed. The girl reached over with a napkin and dabbed his face. At first he flinched with a snarl, of which she recoiled for a moment and re attempted the gesture. When the tissue crossed his skin he leaned into it with a dopey grin then changed to a face of disgust when he realized what he was doing. It was like a dog getting his head pet or ear scratched. Embarrassed, he backed away from her.

“You’re really tripping aren’t you?” the girl asked lifting her eyebrows. Dean didn’t know how to respond. The girl patted his shoulder “well take a deep breath-…” Dean did as she said trying to decompress “- and let’s introduce ourselves. I’m Lucida. You can call me Luci. What’s your name?”

“U-uh I’m Dean.”

“Well Dean it’s nice to meet you”

Dean gave a nervous laugh “l-likewise”

Suddenly the waiter set their sandwiches before them, the girl’s slid right from the man’s palm to the place before her and Dean’s landed with a clatter, jarring the sandwich making it come apart. Dean glared up at the man as he walked away “really guy?” the man rolled his eyes and kept walking. With a huff Dean looked down, mouthwatering. Took everything he had not to shove his face down into it. He thought to himself ‘you have hands you idiot, use them.’ Shakily he brought his hands up to grasp the sandwich. Just as he was about to grab it, a man with a package walks up to one of the workers at the café and request a sheet be signed. Dean tenses and barks “You!” half standing, hands slapped down on the table. Luci jumped, the people around him stared. Dean recoiled back into his chair with a fake loud sneeze. Luci responded confused “bless you?”

“Allergies…”Dean muttered, all the while thinking to himself ‘god help me’.

With all the commotion Sam catches sight of Dean from across the street. He furrowed his brows, his brother not being where he left him. Sam grew apprehensive and quickly made his way into the fenced area where the two were sitting. “Dean what are you doing I told you to stay at the bench-” Before he could get much farther than that Luci stood and blocked him. She slapped her hand down on Sam’s chest and shove him back “he’s a little strung out right now, try back later!”

“What?”

“What’s wrong with you? Leaving your brother all twaked out on a park bench, all for a joke. Triple red eye coffee? Really? You’re going to give him a heart attack.”

Dean raised a hand to catch Luci’s attention “Luci its ok-“

Luci cut him off “shut up and eat your sandwich!”

Dean quickly picked up his meal and started chowing down though fearfully. Sam’s brows were about to disappear into his hairline, he was impressed. She was so tiny, but had a major fire in her belly. Sam looked at Dean for help, but his brother was stuffing his face, a little freaked from being yelled at. Sam then smacked his lips putting his hands on his hips to devise a response. Luci kept after him.

“What guy? Got nothing to say for yourself?”

Sam played his tongue along the backs of his teeth before offering a tactful reply.

“I gave him a lot of caffeine because he isn’t taking his meds and has a hard time staying conscious when he doesn’t take them. Thinks he doesn’t need them.” Sam made a face trying to draw sympathy, squinting his eyes, sad brows, trying to appeal to her better nature. Dean made an upset face through his stuffed cheeks, raising his hands ‘wtf!’ Sam pursed his lips ‘sorry dean’ that’s all he could think of. “Now if you wouldn’t mind I’d like to take him home. Get him to take those meds.”

The girl cocked a hip as Dean finished his sandwich. She then crossed her arms “how can I trust you are not going to ditch him and leave him to his own devices?”

Sam laughed and jabbed a thumb behind him “Just went to get the car. I didn’t leave him.”

“Oh?” Luci puckered her lips “well I’m coming with.”

“What? No! I couldn’t bother you with that.”

Sam’s voice shuttered as if laughing through his words but he practically choked on her insistence.  
Luci glared “I’m coming with.”

“Ok, ok” Sam chuckled raising his hands to show he conceded. “The car is in this side alley way right here, why don’t you go pay and we will wait for you.”

“You better” The girl growled shouldering him out of her way and went to the register. As she passed Dean, she dragged by her scent and Sam’s. Earth tones followed by cologne, beer, and a musky smell. In fact everyone around him had a variation of that smell. He thought to himself, ‘now I really know what a monster means when they say smells like human.’ Then it hit him, Luci’s smell is not quite human. He narrowed his eyes, something is not right.

“Damn Dean, found yourself a firecracker didn’t you?” Sam said amused.

Dean got up and shuffled over to his brother “she found me actually.”

“So what’s with the coffee bit?” Sam asked “you got me in a lot of trouble. She was loaded man and you let me walk right into that.”

“Dude, you left me at a park full of dog stuff. Let’s not forget I’m currently a dog!” Dean stared Sam down “It took everything I had to not chase a damn ball!”

“Sorry man I thought I saw something. Turned out to be nothing. So what are we going to do about little miss shot gun?”

“No freakn’ clue…”

They both looked in her direction as she collected her receipt, shoving her hands into her pockets and walking back. They both sighed. Dean glanced sideways at Sam.

“There is something odd though”

“what?”

“She has a weird smell…”

Sam smirked and Dean wrinkled his nose elbowing his brother “not like that! I mean, you have a smell I have a smell, all these people here have a smell. But we have a, I guess you can say, human smell.”

Sam was still entertained by Dean’s mention “so what would you say she smells like old yeller”

“shut up” Dean snapped back “She smells like the woods… or and expensive air freshener”

“Air freshener?”

“All I know it’s not quite human.”

“Do you think she is dangerous?”

“Donno.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago and forgot where I was going with this. Please leave some suggestions in the comments below!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
